Le Guide du bon vampire par Damon Salvatore
by Lightning1996
Summary: Damon vous donne les dix règles à suivre pour être un bon vampire. Mais il semble que tout le monde ne soit pas d'accord...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Guide de Damon

_**Haha, voici ma première fic ! Bon, c'est complètement externe à la série, mais je trouvais ça fun ! L'idée d'un guide de Damon sur les vampires...**_

_**Ne croyez pas que ça se limite à cette page : je prévois d'autres "chapitres" pour apporter du piment.**_

**_Bonne lecture !_  
><strong>

**Le guide du bon vampire**

de Damon

Si vous lisez ce livre, p'tit(e) curieux(-euse), c'est que vous avez forcément entendu parler de moi.

En même temps, c'est pas très difficile. Surtout à Mystic Falls. Je suis celui qui se complaît dans la flemmardise la plus totale depuis plus d'un siècle et demi, le « plus beau parti de la ville », « l'éternel beau gosse », le vampire le plus cool. Ouais : je suis Damon Salvatore. Et si vous ne connaissez que mon nom, c'est que vous êtes un Gilbert (ah ! Comme ce bon vieux Jonathan !) ou que vous connaissez mon frère, Stefan Salvatore. Si vous êtes amoureuse de mon frère et que vous fricotez ou avez déjà fricoté avec lui, vous êtes Katherine ou son double Elena et vous êtes démasquée. Bon, fin des enquêtes. En tous cas, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne soyez pas trop proche de Stefan. On dira que nos liens fraternels sont... fragiles, pour ne pas dire totalement ruinés. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il en est ainsi, maintenant. Alors attention : ce livre est destiné aux anti- Stefan. Sinon, c'est pour les adeptes de « l'humour Damon », comme dit mon frère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles vous pouvez avoir été poussé à ouvrir ce guide du parfait vampire :

Premièrement, vous avez récemment été transformé(e) en vampire par un psychopathe (d'ailleurs c'était peut-être moi) qui vous a abandonné comme une pauvre proie, et vous êtes perdu(e). Ce guide est pour vous.

Deuxièmement, vous êtes un(e) humain(e) du type Isobel (la Isobel d'Alaric, pas la vampire de la pire espèce) qui fait une thèse sur les créatures maléfiques; ou alors vous aspirez à devenir un vampire et voulez vous renseigner. Dans ce cas vous êtes comme Jeremy (ou Isobel). Ce guide peut vous amener à reconsidérer votre choix, alors accrochez-vous !

Dans les deux cas, vous allez bien m'écouter. Je suis l'exemple même du parfait vampire. Je vais évidemment vous expliquer pourquoi, mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez ça avant tout. Si vous êtes incapable de l'accepter je considère que vous vous rangez du côté de Stefan (ou l'ennemi du plaisir), et que vous feriez mieux de donner ce guide à quelqu'un d'autre.

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Un bon vampire doit respecter dix règles, qui sont les suivantes :

**Règle n°1** : Un vrai vampire ne renie pas sa vraie nature. Alors la règle de base est de ne surtout pas renoncer au sang humain. D'abord parce que c'est ce dont vous aurez le plus envie en devenant l'un des nôtres. L'appel du sang humain est si fort qu'on ne peut y résister. En plus, vous devez y succomber pour achever la transformation. Si vous êtes un nouveau-né, vous devez bien le savoir : vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est, si vous aviez refusé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang. Ensuite, parce que se priver du sang humain ne mène à rien : le sevrage est beaucoup plus rapide et efficace, surtout si on s'y met dès le début. Renoncer comme le fait mon frère est beaucoup plus dur, et on n'y parvient jamais vraiment.

Et, sérieusement, j'ai toujours désapprouvé le comportement de Stefan, parce que renoncer au sang humain le rend faible. Un coup de poignard dans le ventre et tu le mets à genoux ! Tandis que moi, je suis tranquille. Enfin, je suis moins faible que lui. La force d'un vampire vient aussi avec l'âge.

Pour finir, le sang humain est le meilleur ! Celui qui ose s'en priver est un taré fini. Je le dis. Stefan passe son existence à se nourrir de sang animal. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est l'équivalent d'un humain qui se nourrirait dans les poubelles. On sait jamais ce qu'il a été chercher (un saint-bernard, un écureuil, une fouine ?) et ça donne pas envie, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

**Règle n°2** : Eviter le remords et l'introspection permanente. C'est ennuyeux et inutile pour un vampire. Stefan se complique toujours la vie avec un tas de questions existentielles alors qu'en tant que vampire, il devrait choisir la facilité. Faites comme moi : ne culpabilisez jamais. Vous avez tué un humain ? Tant que c'est dans un but noble (pour se nourrir) tout va bien. Si c'est parce que vous êtes un psychopathe... ben vous pouvez rien y faire !Alors ne culpabilisez pas.

**Règle n°3** : En parlant de facilité... Un vampire n'a jamais de sentiments réels et forts. Il pense souvent uniquement à lui et se contente d'histoires sans lendemain et de plaisir sexuel (c'est mon cas et celui de Katherine). L'attachement à un être humain est rare : et s'il existe il faut s'en méfier ! Un vampire n'est pas créé pour ressentir et garder une part d'humanité : il est techniquement mort, au cas où vous n'avez toujours rien pigé. Donc les romances à la Stefan et Elena, non ! En plus cet imbécile est anti- Damon à 100 % et son addiction secrète au sang humain le rattrape toujours. Encore une bonne raison de ne pas faire comme lui, tiens !

**Règle n°4** : Si on a l'éternité, c'est sûrement pas pour la passer dans un tombeau (enfermé par de stupides anti- vampires du Conseil) ou pour se morfondre chez soi des jours durant. Vous êtes un vampire ? Eclatez- vous ! Vous avez des supers pouvoirs, en plus : la super vitesse, l'ouïe extraordinaire, la force, l'hypnose ! Être un vampire est un cadeau ! Bon, je suis d'accord, c'est pas ce qu'on pense au départ. Et vous allez me dire que j'ai un pouvoir bonus : sortir au soleil. Attendez, je viens vous secourir.

**Règle (ou conseil) n°5** : Connaître de préférence une sorcière sympa (je sais c'est dur à trouver – soyez donc au moins gentil avec Bonnie, dans ce cas) qui accepte de vous ensorceler une bague, comme ma chevalière. Comme ça, vous pourrez vaincre les rayons du soleil et vivre votre « vie » à fond !

**Règle n°6 **: J'ai peut-être évoqué l'hypnose un peu plus haut. C'est juste le truc le plus cool pour un vampire : pour peu que vous ne soyez pas tombé sur un anti- vampire gavé de verveine, vous pouvez hypnotiser un humain en regardant au fond de ses yeux. Vous pouvez lui effacer la mémoire (si vous vous nourrissez bien). Bon, à ne pas faire avec n'importe qui : on reste des créatures un minimum civilisées. Avec de la classe.

**Règle n°7 **: Justement, comme on parlait de verveine, parlons de protection. Un vampire doit se méfier des loups-garous, dont la morsure est mortelle (ça fait comme une gangrène, ça contamine tout le corps et ça rend dingo avant de nous achever). Attention justement à la verveine ou veine de Vénus : c'est une plante qui a le même effet que le soleil, elle brûle la peau. Et puis, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de sorcière sympa dans leur entourage et qui n'ont pas de bague ou de collier magique, ben méfiez-vous du soleil.

Ah oui : ne laissez jamais un humain approcher avec un pieu en bois. Il vise le coeur et c'est fini pour nous ! Il y a aussi les spécimens du style Alaric dont il faut se méfier : sa panoplie anti- vampire est redoutable.

**Règle n°8** : Un vampire, comme je l'ai déjà dit, est extrêmement égoïste. Il ne doit penser qu'à ses propres intérêts; il en va de sa survie. Les loups-garous et les sorcières font pareil. N'allez pas croire qu'ils sont des amis fiables. Ca n'a jamais été le cas, pour autant que je sache.

**Règle n°9 **: Si vous avez bien suivi, vous avez compris qu'il ne faut pas écouter les anti- Damon, les ennemis du plaisir, pour être un bon vampire. Alors n'écoutez ni Stefan ni Elena. Ils sont nuls !

**Règle n°10** : C'est même la première règle pour être un bon vampire : il faut lire le guide de Damon !

L'essentiel a été dit. Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire vos propres choix. Ce guide doit vous faciliter la « vie » (trop d'expressions qui ne collent pas pour les vampires...) et vous empêcher de faire des bêtises (comme devenir un clone de Stefan, par exemple). Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir décider de ce que vous allez faire pendant une éternité.

Amusez-vous bien !

Damon Salvatore


	2. Chapitre 2 : Note de Stefan

Le Guide du bon vampire par Damon Salvatore

Note de Stefan

Ah, je vois Damon. Tu n'en as jamais assez de me pourrir l'existence. Alors tu le fais savoir au monde entier. Moi aussi, je veux que le monde entier sache ce que je pense de toi.

J'ai trouvé ton bouquin, sur le bureau. Je suppose qu'en plus tu avais fait exprès de le laisser bien en évidence. Tu as réussi ton coup, c'est bien, tu es content ?

Détrompe-toi en tous cas. Beaucoup de nouveaux vampires acceptent de suivre le régime Stefan. Ils ne sont pas assez immatures et stupides pour écouter un éternel gosse de ton genre, je suppose.

Puisque ton livre est en cours de rédaction, on peut bien y apporter des corrections, non ? Alors je vais le corriger. Il sera comme neuf.

Déjà, je suppose que tu es au courant que je désapprouve l'article 1.

Certes, le sevrage au sang humain est rapide; certes, il accroît les pouvoirs du vampire; certes, il est succulent. Mais as-tu mentionné le nombre de vies que tu dois supprimer pour te satisfaire ? Non, évidemment; tu es le tueur en série égoïste que j'ai toujours connu. Et si tu ne bois pas jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang d'un humain, tu le laisses traumatisé à vie. C'est vrai que c'est mieux, hein ?

Et si tu ne cours pas après les carotides humaines des jours durant, tu voles à la banque de sang. C'est encore plus noble.

Evidemment, ta règle 3 me pose problème. Un vampire qui n'a aucune part d'humanité se résume en un nom : Katherine. Même toi, frérot, tu es un peu humain. Le nier ne changera rien.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi en revanche quand tu dis qu'une relation vampire-humain est compliquée. Je le sais pour avoir tenté le coup avec Elena, et on a vu ce que ça pouvait donner entre Jeremy et Vicky ou bien Jeremy et Anna. Trop de secrets, trop de clans et d'histoires de familles, c'est sûr. Et puis, je me rappelle très bien cette année 1864 où, encore humains, nous partagions le secret de Katherine, et devions le cacher à Père. Je me rappelle surtout comment il a réagi quand il l'a appris, en fait.

La règle 6, n'en parlons pas. On n'a jamais vu vampire plus égoïste que toi, qui utilise l'hypnose à tout va, sans se soucier des conséquences. Je te reconnais bien là, mon frère.

Sinon, le reste me paraissait acceptable.

Tu as juste oublié de mentionner que, pour pimenter sa « vie » et s'éclater toute l'éternité durant, un vampire de ton espèce aimait à boire comme un trou au Mystic Grill. Des verres de bourbon en plus.

Et qu'il causait aussi beaucoup de tracas à son frère. Comme, euh, tuer sa meilleure amie, ou bien s'immiscer dans sa relation amoureuse en draguant sa copine. Par exemple.

Simples rappels. Un vampire a bonne mémoire (dans mon cas, tout du moins).

Stefan S.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Discussion avec Alaric

**Chapitre 3**

**Discussion avec Alaric **

Damon était parti faire un petit tour dans les bois en quête d'un cou à mordre, et avait laissé son _Guide_ en plan sur le bureau, pour s'y remettre en revenant.

… Bon c'était surtout pour énerver Stefan, et le narguer un peu. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal que de se taquiner, entre frères ?

Tout en errant dans la forêt il songeait à son oeuvre, en se demandant comment il pourrait bien l'améliorer. Avait-il bien tout noté ? Ou manquait-il quelques règles indispensables au bon vampire ?

Trop fatigué de réfléchir (typiquement Damonien) il se dit qu'il verrait bien, que si jamais il avait une idée il l'ajouterait plus tard.

Puis, en fait peu enclin à siroter un peu de bon sang frais aujourd'hui, il se décida à aller prendre un verre au Mystic Grill. Avec un peu de chance il y trouverait quelqu'un à embêter (pour changer).

Et en effet, Alaric semblait l'attendre, déjà accoudé au bar.

« Alors Alaric, on noie son désespoir dans l'alcool ? ironisa Damon. Un bourbon, s'il vous plaît ! lança-t-il au serveur, au passage.

- Non, je réfléchissais encore à un moyen de te tuer, répondit Alaric.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu voudrais perdre un compagnon tel que moi ! Tu m'en veux encore pour cette petite bagatelle ? Hein ?

- Bagatelle... répéta Alaric. Ma vie n'est pas éternelle, Damon, contrairement à la tienne. Si je n'avais pas eu ma chevalière...

- Oui, oui, on sait, tu serais déjà sous terre à te décomposer avec tes amis les asticots et ton esprit chercherait à prendre sa revanche sur l'immonde Damon Salvatore. On est tous au courant, Ric. Mais le fait est que même si j'ai voulu t'achever tu n'es pas mort... observa Damon.

- Alors tu veux un « merci » ? C'est ça que tu voudrais que je te dise ? Demanda Alaric.

- Peut-être pas autant que ça, quand même... Mais au moins que tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête pour cette vieille histoire. Passe un peu à autre chose, Ric. Il faut savoir faire table rase du passé... fit Damon.

- Ah... T'es bien placé pour dire ça ! Enfin... Parlons un peu d'autre chose. Quoi de neuf chez toi ?

- Je me lance dans l'écriture, fit Damon tout fier.

- Eh bien ! Et qu'écris-tu ? _Les astuces de Damon pour agacer tout le monde_ ?

- Presque : _Le guide du bon vampire_ par moi-même.

- Ha ! Fit Alaric en riant, c'est hilarant ! C'est une bonne blague, ça, Damon.

- Mais ça n'a rien d'une blague... dit-il tout bas, comme s'il se fût agit d'une affaire top secrète.

- D'accord, je vois, fit Alaric qui se retenait de rire. Tu penses que tu es un exemple du parfait vampire, c'est ça ?

- Si on s'en tient à la définition du mot VAMPIRE, Ric, oui. Stefan est un anti-vampire, qui pense bêtement qu'il est encore une espèce d'hybride entre l'humain et le vrai vampire, fit Damon en haussant les yeux au ciel.

- Je préfère nettement l'hybride semi-vampire... songea Alaric. Tu penses sérieusement que la plupart des gens transformés en vampires vont accepter de renier leur part d'humanité ? Tu crois qu'ils vont tous mettre gaiement leurs émotions de côté ?

- Je te jure que quand t'es un vampire t'en as plus rien à foutre de tes émotions. Tu fais comme moi, tu choisis la facilité et tu te la coules douce. La seule chose qui t'obsède jour et nuit quand t'es nouveau-né c'est la soif, l'envie de te remplir le gosier de sang humain. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Stefan y croit dur comme fer, mais ça fait plus d'un siècle que je soutiens le contraire. Regarde : je suis sevré moi, maintenant. Je peux me contrôler. Tandis que lui dès qu'il commence il peut plus s'arrêter. C'est comme si c'était de la drogue, il a jamais sa dose. Mon frère est un toxico ! Fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Et à part tes idées de flemmard sanguinaire, y'a quoi dans ton bouquin ? Demanda Alaric.

- … Pas grand-chose, fit Damon. Juste deux ou trois conseils pour s'éclater et ne pas rester coincé chez soi toute l'éternité.

- Quand on a ta chevalière c'est un jeu d'enfant !

- Mais j'ai pensé à tout. Même la petite astuce pour la bague magique y est. Damon est très malin, fit-il en adoptant son mystique sourire en coin.

- Ca me paraît complètement dingue tout ça, songea Alaric. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un cours à préparer.

- Amuse-toi bien ! Lui lança Damon. »

Alors qu'il finissait de siroter son bourbon, une jolie blonde passa avec élégance à côté de lui, l'air aguicheur, lui faisant un léger sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Il se dit qu'il planterait bien ses crocs dans sa carotide pour une ou deux secondes; puis il la vit partir au quart de tour, quittant le Mystic Grill à une vitesse pour ainsi dire surhumaine, et comprit qu'il avait affaire à une fille de son espèce.

_« Nan, j'ai ma dose avec les histoires d'amour vampiriques. On a vu ce que ça a donné avec Kat. Une humaine comme Elena me suffit, pas besoin d'une folle assoiffée de sang... »_

Sur ces réflexions il quitta à son tour le bar, se dirigeant vers la pension des Salvatore.

Arrivé là-bas, il monta dans le bureau pour poursuivre son atelier d'écriture; il vit le _Guide_ en plan, comme il l'avait laissé.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Quelqu'un était venu ici...

Son piège-à-Stefan aurait-il fonctionné ? Haha... son frérot devait être furax !

C'est là qu'il vit, après sa liste des dix commandements du bon vampire :

Note de Stefan.

En parcourant des yeux les lignes suivantes, il s'aperçut que son frère s'était permis d'apporter des corrections à son chef-d'oeuvre. Tout d'abord surpris, il fut ensuite légèrement agacé par cet événement inattendu.

« Oh le petit malin... chuchota Damon. Il veut jouer avec son frère. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais le bon vieux temps est fini, frérot. »

Il se dit qu'après tout, Stefan serait bien trop content de voir son frère débarquer pour l'assommer de reproches. Il lui restait deux options : soit il était mauvais joueur et décidait de gribouiller la note de son frère ; soit il allait le voir pour lui parler avec sa gentillesse et son calme habituel. Sinon, il pouvait toujours tout déchirer...

Bizarrement, la première et la dernière option lui semblaient trop enfantines. (Oui, c'est bien singulier d'observer ce genre de réaction chez Damon) Il décida donc d'aller embêter un peu Stefan en lui sortant quelques-uns de ses sempiternels sarcasmes « made in Damon ». C'est ce qu'il entendait bien sûr par « calme et gentillesse habituels ».


End file.
